


Smile

by Aryagraceling



Series: Prompts, Drabbles, and Shorts [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brothers, Kid!Kakashi, Kidfic, kid!iruka, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 16:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15100415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryagraceling/pseuds/Aryagraceling
Summary: Kakashi watches Iruka's favorite movie with him AGAIN, and cuteness ensues.





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Narutard (FashionFable)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FashionFable/gifts).



“Please, can we watch it again?” Iruka’s barely-there ponytail bobbed as he jumped in circles around Kakashi. “It’s so good!” 

“Haven’t you seen it already today?” Kakashi asked. Iruka nodded, face split in a grin. “Are you sure you don’t want to watch something else? How about we go outside. You like to play out there.”

Iruka tugged him to the couch and pushed him down. “It’s too hot out. Did you know it’s cold in space all the time? Wall-E is so lucky, he can go out whenever he wants.” He wrinkled his nose in disgust. “I get all sweaty and gross.” 

Kakashi reclined into the leather as the boy flew around turning off lights and starting up the TV. “We can go out in fall. I’ve got some cool places to show you. And we can go swimming soon. Maybe you can practice being a dolphin again.” Iruka tried to chatter like his favorite animal and failed miserably, but Kakashi clapped anyway. “Just like that. You’re an awesome dolphin.”

“I know,” Iruka said, clambering up to sit next to him. “They’re really smart and pretty, just like me. And they all have families. They’re called pods.” He pointed the remote at the DVD player to start Wall-E and stuck his tongue through the toothless gap in the front of his mouth. “That’s what we are now, a pod.”

“Exactly, bud,” Kakashi said. He threw an arm around Iruka’s shoulders as the boy contemplated.

“We’re gonna see them again, right, ‘Kashi? Our parents. Hiruzen is cool but I really miss my mom and dad,” Iruka said. 

Kakashi’s fingers tightened around Iruka’s arm.  _ You can’t explain death properly to a six-year old. Especially one who doesn’t want to believe.  _ “Yeah, we will,” he said softly.  _ If you believe in that.  _ “But for now, they need to stay away for a while.”

Robots raced around the screen while Iruka stared, laughing at their antics. “Watch this,” he said, smacking Kakashi’s arm and pointing. “This is where he meets EVE! Have you ever met someone like that? I think Anko likes me. She always wants to sit by me at lunch. And when I’m playing she always comes up and interrupts me. Girls are weird.”

“They are,” Kakashi agreed. “Quiet, though, you won’t hear the movie.”

Iruka settled and leaned against Kakashi.  _ Finally,  _ Kakashi thought with a relieved sigh. He sent up an apology to anyone who knew him at six, because the bundle of energy next to him was  _ exhausting.  _ Though he’d seen the movie a few times a week for the last month, he accepted the short span of relative peace and quiet. It was an escape for Iruka, took his mind off the fact that his parents were gone. 

Kakashi glanced over when Iruka’s breathing began to even out. He’d fallen asleep slumped on Kakashi’s shoulder, the corners of his mouth turned up in a contented smile. They sat there until the end credits rolled, Kakashi deep in thought and Iruka beginning to toss and turn. Nightmares plagued him, and nap time was no different. Kakashi shook his shoulder gently. “Hey, Iruka, wake up, bud.”

Iruka gasped awake and grabbed onto Kakashi’s shirt with small fists. “I saw them,” he said. “They’re alive!”

Kakashi drew the boy into a hug. “You’re with Hiruzen and I now, your new pod,” he said quietly.

“But I  _ saw  _ them,” Iruka insisted. His eyes began to swim as he looked into Kakashi’s. “Why can’t they be here now? I want  _ them.”  _ He let Kakashi’s shirt go to throw himself to the side of the couch, curling into a ball. “I miss them,” he said with a sniff.

Kakashi’s chest tightened as a tear slipped down Iruka’s cheek. “I miss mine too,” he said. Iruka looked at him and wiped his eyes, looking down to Kakashi’s arms extended for another hug. “If you want to talk about it, I’ll listen. Or we could watch the movie again. It’s your favorite.”

“No it isn’t,” Iruka said. Kakashi shot a questioning gaze at him. “It’s  _ yours _ ,” Iruka insisted. “You like it so much you watch it all the time.”

“I watch it because  _ you  _ like it,” Kakashi said. “And your face is cute when it gets all scrunchy at the romantic parts.” He leaned forward with his hands outstretched to tickle Iruka, and the boy scrambled back, tears fading into a giggle. 

“No!” Iruka said. He hurtled forward to pin Kakashi against the couch, kneeling on his hands. His toothless smile lit up the room and Kakashi breathed a sigh of relief at the averted meltdown. “I’m not cute, I’m awesome,” he said, sticking out his tongue. 

“Cute,” Kakashi said.

“Not.”

Kakashi moved his arms from beneath Iruka’s knees and made to tickle him again. “Say you’re cute or your sides get it,” he said. 

Iruka shrieked and fell off the couch, running to hide behind the kitchen island. “I’m not doing what you say,” he called.

“Fine,” Kakashi said. He leaned back and crossed his arms, looking pointedly away from where the boy was not-so-sneakily approaching. “I suppose we just won’t watch Wall-E again, then.”

“It’s your favorite though,” Iruka said, confused.

“Or I’ll make you go outside and get all sweaty,” Kakashi said, glancing at him with an eyebrow raised. “Then you have to do something worse than admit it--take a bath.”

Iruka thumped down on the carpet and agonized over the decision until Kakashi started laughing at the expression on his face. “What’s so funny?”

“You’re being cute again.”

“Never,” Iruka said, face contorting monstrously. “See? I’m not cute.”

“Yup, adorable as a puppy,” Kakashi said, dodging the stuffed animal Iruka picked up and threw at him. “Gonna admit it or do I have to drag you outside?”

“Can we go in the sprinkler?” Iruka asked. Kakashi nodded. “Then I’m  _ never  _ saying it! You’ll never make me. Never!”

Kakashi grinned. “Never say never, kid. I can be pretty tricky.”

“NEVER!” Iruka crowed. “Never, never, never.” He pointed at Kakashi. “Never ever.”

“It’ll happen,” Kakashi said, getting up to get his swimsuit on. “And when it does, I’m never letting you live it down. I’ll even write it on the calendar. We’ll make an anniversary of it. The day you admit you’re adorable.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback via kudos and comments encouraged and greatly appreciated! You can also let me know your thoughts via [Tumblr](https://sparkswithyou.tumblr.com), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/AryaGrace4), or [Discord](https://discord.gg/sf4E5Up).


End file.
